neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Jungle Fury Power Rangers
The Jungle Fury Power Rangers are the eponymous protagonists of the 2008 Power Rangers television series Power Rangers Jungle Fury. After becoming members of the Pai Zhua ( , Pài Zhuǎ) and learning martial arts under the guidance of Master Mao, Casey, Lily, and Theo fight Dai Shi and his disciples the Rinshi Beasts. Casey Rhodes Casey Rhodes (portrayed by Jason Smith) Casey was a fairly new member to the Pai Zhua Academy and hence known as a cub. He has the power to stand up for what he believes in and for others. He doesn't like him or any other people to get picked on. When Casey stood up one day for a fellow cub who is being verbally abused by Jarrod, Master Mao, leader of the Pai Zhua Academy, dismissed Jarrod. Master Mao saw the potential that Casey had in him and chose him instead of Jarrod, to guard Dai Shi's imprisonment box. After Master Mao was destroyed and Dai Shi escaped, the trio went to Ocean Bluff where they met their new master - R.J. - and give him the powers of the Jungle Fury Red Ranger. Casey still has doubts about himself because his teammates are much more experience than them and he felt like he had to train twice as hard. Casey is a nice, laid back guy who is very easy to get along with. At the pizza pallor Jungle Karma Pizza, he is a pro when it comes to making pizza. Casey now needs to find out what it takes to become a leader and lead his team. Sometimes Casey can be over confident especially when he tried to go up against Dai Shi alone, but he got himself hurt. After Lily and Theo had received new masters, Casey was eager to meet his new master, but R.J. was not because it is his father Master Finn. When Master Finn saved Casey from Rinshi, Casey became good friends with the master and mastered the shark technique. Casey eventually made up with R.J. that he will always be his master. When Dai Shi beat up the Rangers profusely in a big showdown and sequestered R.J., the Rangers were left Master-less. R.J. told them they knew what to do, which was to go back to basics, which led them back to the Pai Zhuq Academy room where Dai Shi was kept. The Rangers noticed the masters' animal spirits etched in the wall and wondered where the gorilla, penguin, and antelope masters. They were greeted once more by their fallen teacher Master Mao. He sent them to the Spirit World at Casey's urging to be trained by three fallen masters. They put them through tests, Master Rilla sent Casey to a dimension that resembled his old bedroom and had to face his childhood fear of a monster in his closet. Once he got it over it, he opened the door to find he had passed the test and granted the Claw Boosters, Jungle Master mode, and Gorilla animal spirit zord. He was later able to summon the Shark Spirit Ranger whenever needed. Casey's tiger spirit was stolen by Whiger and he was unable to morph, because if he did, his life would be in danger. Casey was teaching a class of young students at the time and one of his students that was always being picked on, helped in giving more power against a foe. Whiger's Rinzin was taken by Dai Shi and banished for not defeating Casey. Casey help and befriended the weakened Whiger and Whiger assisted him in saving his friends. Whiger then faded away because his power was running out, but he didn't leave Casey's mind. When Casey battled Master Finn in a test for his Master Stripes, he didn't know what to do and followed what the others did and failed. He then saw Jarrod save Camille from danger and was convinced that Jarrod was still in Dai Shi, but no one else believed him. He fought Dai Shi in his palace and came back with Jarrod and Camille to join in battle, for this he earned his stripes. After the finale battle against Dai Shi, Casey was teaching a class in Phi Zhuq with Jarrod and Camille as students. . Casey's "Tiger Technique" is based on Hu Quan with an emphasis on strength and balance. Lily Chilman Lily Chilman (portrayed by Anna Hutchison) is a lively young woman who controls the Cheetah Spirit, and is eager to be given the powers of the Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger. She soon learns to control the Elephant Spirit and Jungle Mace after training from Master Phant and the Penguin Spirit from Master Guin in the Spirit World. Lily's "Cheetah Technique" is based on Wing Chun, a style focusing on speed and control. Theo Martin Theo Martin (portrayed by Aljin Abella) is a smart and well versed fighter in Pai Zhua who controls the Jaguar Spirit when he is given the powers of the Jungle Fury Blue Ranger. He learns to become a team player, eventually gaining control of the Bat Spirit and Jungle Fans after training from Master Swoop and then the Antelope Spirit after training from Master Lope in the Spirit World. He also has an identical twin named Luen. Theo's "Jaguar Technique" is based on Piguaquan with an emphasis on grace and style. He has an identical crush on Lily. He asks he for a date later in the last episode. Robert "R.J." James Robert "R.J." James (portrayed by David de Lautour) is the owner of the Jungle Karma Pizza restaurant and master of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers after Master Mao's loss of his physical body. While he continues to teach the Rangers how to master Pai Zhua and produces their weaponry, he struggles with control over his Wolf Spirit, eventually transforming him into a werewolf. To counter this, he becomes the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger and fights alongside the others, eventually gaining control of his Spirit once more. R.J. is the first Power Ranger to incorporate a shade of violet/purple as his primary suit color. R.J.'s "Wolf Technique" is based on Muay Thai, a style focusing on powerful strikes with the elbows and knees. Unlike the other Rangers, R.J. does not use a weapon. Dominic "Dom" Hargan Dominic "Dom" Hargan Teams Jungle Fury White Rhino Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} (portrayed by Nikolai Nikolaeff) was a student of Master Mao's sent away before the beginning of the series to find his path in life. After six years, he returns but is initially rejected by the other Rangers until he saves Fran with the refined techniques he developed in his travels. With control over the Rhinoceros Spirit, Dominic transforms into the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger and uses the Control Dagger to summon the Rhino Steel Zord, unable to form his Spirit into a Zord. Unlike the other rangers, he does not become a Master. During the last episode he was seen going traveling, asking Fran to come along. Dom's "Rhino Technique" is based on Karate putting a strong emphasis on open handed chopping and slashing. He uses his Rhino Blade to enhance the effects of his moves. Spirit Rangers The Spirit Rangers were created by the Phantom Beasts to battle the Power Rangers by using the Crystal Eyes and controlling the Masters. Once the Masters were freed from the Crystal Eyes, they fought alongside the Rangers by controlling the bodies. They later on gave the Rangers control of the Spirit Rangers by way of summoning their Animal Spirits to fight alongside them. In the Final Beast War, the Spirit Rangers fight alongside the masters that inspired them and the Jungle Fury Power Rangers. Like the Titanium Ranger Ryan Mitchell and the S.P.D. A-Squad Rangers, they don't have Super Sentai counterparts. *'Elephant Spirit Ranger' - The Elephant Animal Spirit morphed into a Power Ranger. Originally created with the Crystal Eyes from Master Phant's Spirit to battle the rangers. He can be summoned by either Master Phant or the Yellow Ranger. He has the moves of Master Phant and uses the Jungle Mace in battle. His ranger outfit is a facsimile of Jungle Master Mode. Originally he is controlled by Master Phant. Later on he is summoned by the Yellow Ranger into battle. In the Final Beast War, he fights alongside Master Phant himself. *'Shark Spirit Ranger' -The Shark Animal Spirit morphed into a Power Ranger. Originally created with the Crystal Eyes from Master Finn's Spirit to battle the rangers. He can be summoned by either Master Finn or the Red Ranger. He has the moves of Master Finn and uses the Shark Sabers in battle. His ranger outfit is a facsimile of Jungle Master Mode. Originally he is controlled by Master Finn. Later on he is summoned by the Red Ranger into battle. In the Final Beast War, he fights alongside Master Finn himself. *'Bat Spirit Ranger' -The Bat Animal Spirit morphed into a Power Ranger. Originally created with the Crystal Eyes from Master Swoop's Spirit to battle the rangers. He can be summoned by either Master Swoop or the Blue Ranger. He has the moves of Master Swoop and uses the Jungle Fans in battle. His ranger outfit is a facsimile of Jungle Master Mode. Originally he is controlled by Master Swoop. Later on he is summoned by the Blue Ranger into battle. In the Final Beast War, he fights alongside Master Swoop himself. References Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Power Rangers Jungle Fury Category:Power Ranger teams nl:Jungle Fury Power Rangers